The New New Prophecy: The New Forest
by Perfect xHarmony32
Summary: After the NP siries the clans find a home. the leader of WolfClan finds out about a new prophecy about his pups and Squirrelpaw & Brambleclaw's kits. Leafpaw falls in love with a new tom in the clan. predawn so stop correcting me. BcSp SsF
1. Prologe and 1st gathering

**Allegiances**

**ForestClan(all clans joined together)**

**Leader:** Firestar- Handsome tom with a flame colored pelt green eyes

**Deputy:** Graystripe- Longhaired gray tom with yellow eyes

Warriors (Toms and she cats not expecting kits)

Cloudtail white tom

Brightheart white she cat with ginger splotches Cloudtail's mate

Sandstorm pretty ginger she cat Firestar's mate

Brambleclaw Brown tabby tom

Tawnypelt tawny and black she cat Stormfur's mate

Leapardstar golden she cat with black splotches

Stormfur longhaired gray tom

Tallstar black and white tom

Mousefur mousy brown she cat

Dustpelt dusty brown tom

Brackenfur golden brown tabby tom

Thornclaw golden brown tabby tom

Ashfur ash gray tom

Rainwhisker dark gray tom

Sootfur light gray tom

Oakfur small brown tom

Ceaderheart dark gray tom

Rowanclaw ginger she cat

Tallpoppy long legged light brown tabby she cat

Onewhisker brown tabby tom

Webfoot dark gray tabby tom

Whitetail small white she cat

Mistyfoot gray she cat

Blackclaw black tom

Mosspelt tortoiseshell she cat

Ravenwing sleek black tom formerly loner

BarleyHeart black and white tom formerly loner

Crowpelt gray almost black tom

Snowpatch brown and white she cat formerly kitttypet

Apprentices

Mothwing- Beautiful golden she cat mentor Mudfur

Smokepaw- Smokey gray tom mentor Oakfur

Talonpaw- Light brown she cat mentor Rowanclaw

Squrrelpaw-Flame colored she cat Firestars daughter mentor Dustpelt

Leafpaw- Light brown tabby she cat with a white chest and paws Firestars daughter mentor Cinderpelt

Spiderpaw- Long limbed black tom with brown under belly mentor Mousefur

Shrewpaw- Small dark brown tom mentor Thornclaw

Whitepaw- White she cat mentor Brackenfur

Heatherpaw- Tan she cat with a white tail, paws and two patches on her eyes

Rockpaw- Dark gray rock colored tom

Rainpaw- More blue tinted gray she cat

Darkpaw- White tom with a Black tail, paws and two patches on his eyes

Medicine cats

Mudfur- mud colored tom

Barkface- Bark colored tom

Cinderpelt- Dark gray she cat

Littlecloud- Very small tabby tom

Queens

Ferncloud- Gray with darker flecks

Squirreltail- Flame Colored She cat Firestar's daughter

Elders

Runningnose- Formerly medicine cat

Speckletail

Longtail

Loudbelly

Shadepelt

Morningflower

**Wolfpack(pack of dogs that do not harm or dislike cats)**

**Leader**

Scarredstar- Very large male white with brown back and flecks and amber eyes

Apprentice: Goldenpaw- Golden male dog

Sunfur-Golden shorthaired she dog with yellow eyes

Apprentice: Anubispaw- Black male dog with golden paws

**Warriors**

Fanceypelt- Gray-haired she dog with brown eyes and a big fluffy coat used to be a show dog

Rabbittail- Big black male dog with almost no tail used to be a dog pet

Pointedear- Tall skinny blue gray she dog with pointed ears

Snowycoat- Fluffy white and gray she dog

Yellowrock- Yellow brown she dog

**Medicine Dog**

Birdsong: Light brown male

Apprentice Blackpaw: White dog with a single black spot on her forehead

**Queens**

Moonfrost: Silver she dog

PUPS:

Bearpup- Big brown pup

Spottedpup- Silver pup with brown spots

_It was a moon after all missing cats had brought news of the twolegs and the clans had finally found a new home it had lushes green trees with a beautiful river and prey as far as the eye could see. Next to it lay another forest where WolfPack lived but they were fond of cats and said they should have a gathering every full moon for they also believed in their own StarClan tonight was the first one. But before Firestar sets off lets fill you in… _

_**FLASH BACK ONE MOON**_

**"Brambleclaw I believe you but I'm not sure the other clans will." little did Firestar know that all the clans already knew the next day all the cats who decided to come appeared in the ThunderClan camp even the leaders pleaded Firestar to lead them Firestar leaped on the highrock and said "cats of all clans from this day we shall be known as ForestClan and I Firestar if you want me to will lead it." There was a yowl of agreement and that was how it started they left the next day. **

"Hello Scarredstar should we start?" "Hello Firestar yes we should" they both jumped on the dirt mound Scarredstar yowled "let the gathering begin Firestar why don't you start." "Ok, first off I would like to thank WolfPack for making us feel welcome here. I would also like to announce we have to three new warriors Crowpelt (Crowpaw), and the two loners Barleyheart (barley) Ravenwing (Ravenpaw) and my sister princess who joined us when we left the forest," The four mentioned inclined their heads in turn. "Last is a sadder note only one of Fernclouds kits made it through the journey here." Everyone bowed their heads in grief for the lost kits after the silence. Scarredstar spoke "two new pups were born to Moonfrost Bearpup and Spottedpup we also named two new apprentices Anubispaw and Goldenpaw." Firestar and Scarredstar walked off the dirt mound. On their way back Firestar started to talk with Onewhisker "ahhhh," said Onewhisker "its been so long since I've had grass under my pads." "I know but it was worth it I mean it's a beautiful forest." Firestar said "Dad?" said a voice Leafpaw had walked up "yes?" Firestar said after Onewhisker had walked away "I wanted to say I was sorry not to tell you where the missing cats went." "That's okay but for future reference you need to put the Clan before promises. " "Yes dad" Leafpaw walked away and started talking to Mothwing. Sandstorm walked over to Firestar and twitched her ear toward Brambleclaw he saw that his tail was twined with Squrrielpaw's and they were looking at each other with a look of pure love. "Its nice to see someone spending time with her and not want to claw her fur off," Whispered Sandstorm "And I'm glad it's a strong well trained warrior like Brambleclaw, he had the best mentor. "


	2. Kits

Two moons had past since they got to their new home. And

one moon since the warrior ceremony for Squirrelpaw and

Firestar was on his way to see Squirreltail's kits! He

never thought this day would come. He walked in to the

nursery that was almost like the one in ThunderClan camp

except a lot bigger. He walked in and saw four tiny kits

Brambleclaw was with Squirreltail "Hi dad didn't think

you'd ever come." She said. He looked at the nearest kit

crawling blindly toward Brambleclaw who gently lead it back

to the curve of Squirreltail's body with his tail. "What

are their names?" Firestar asked looking at one with a

brown body and a flame red tail, paws and underbelly. "The

she cat with a brown body and orange flecks is Spottedkit,

the other she cat, with an orange body and brown patches,

is Brownkit and the tom with a brown a body with flame

colored tail is Firekit." Firestar looked proudly at his

grandchildren just then Sandstorm came in and gave

Squirreltail some fresh kill and moss soaked with water

"Thank you mom." Said Squirreltail as she ate and drank

Sandstorm sat down and helped Squirreltail wash the kits.

GATHERING

"I would like to speak first Firestar." "Of course

Scarredstar." Scarredstar leaped onto the Dirtmound "I

would like to announce that we have some new pups and found

out some new ways to train." "Well this is a short

gathering because I was going to announce that we have new

kits and some new apprentices to train so let the gathering end." Said Firestar. As

Scarredstar walked home he thought about how he did not share everything like how one of

his grandchildren was part of a prophecy he did not know what it meant. _Together bear and _

_fire will save the life of the three kin. _Little did he know that Firestar was thinking the

exact same thing.


	3. meet the new cats

**Whiskers, Boots, Fluffers and Bailey had traveled so far for so long. they had tracked the scent of many many cats they never smelled them before but it was so achingly familiar that the young siblings had to leave their house cat home to follow it. they had caught little food but hunting had always come naturally to them and finally they caught up with the cats. And now they were in a clearing and three cats were surrounding them a white tom, a brown and white she cat and a tiny white she cat. "So what's your names?" the tiny white tom asked "your lucky your mentor isn't here Whitepaw, talking to prisoners, but I'll let that slip." The white tom said teasingly. "Well my house folks called us Whiskers, Boots, Fluffers and Bailey. What are you're names?" answered Whiskers "Well..." said the big tom "it's the least we could do look at her she's starved if we can't feed her we should tell her our names." Said the older she cat. "my names princess but I'm getting my warrior name soon." Said the she cat proudly "my names Cloudtail, and mom you shouldn't speak before the warriors." Cloudtail said. "My names Whitepaw I'm Cloudtail's son." Said the little tom proudly. Just then a crowd of cats came in through a gap in the bushes "what's this?" said a big orange tom "these cats were stalking about the forest following our scent trail." said the young Cloudtail. the big orange tom said. "my name is Firestar leader of ForestClan. greetings I ask if you would like to stay here as apprentices you all look fit not the soft kittypets we're used to." "Firestar we gratefully accept your offer." Whiskers answered for all of them. **


	4. Names, Dreams, and code breaking

Firestar had just let the kittypets have some food he leaped up on the TallTree witch was like the HighRock. "Let all the cats old enough to catch their prey to join beneath TallTree for a clan meeting. As you all know we have a kittypets pet amongst us. I would like them to step up" when they did he said "from this day until she earns her warrior name this she cat will be known as Heatherpaw and Tallstar you are without an apprentice I would like you to pass on you're knowledge to this young apprentice." "Firestar I'd be honored." Tallstar said as he touched noses with Heatherpaw. Firestar looked down at the dark gray tom "from this day until he earns his warrior name this cat shall be known as Rockpaw and Leapardstar you are without an apprentice I would like you to pass on you're knowledge to this young apprentice." Leapardstar touched noses with Rockpaw. Firestar looked down at the blue gray she cat "from this day until she earns her warrior name this cat shall be known as Rainpaw and I Firestar will be your mentor." Firestar touched noses with Rainpaw then last he looked at the white and black tom. "From this day until he has earned his warrior name this tom will be known as Darkpaw and Tawnypelt you are without an apprentice I would like you to pass on you're knowledge to this young apprentice." Tawnypelt touched noses with Darkpaw. I would also like Squirrelpaw to step up." When she did he said "Squirrelpaw do you swear to protect this clan even at the cost of your life?" "I do" "then from this day you shall be known as Squirreltail." **Heatherpaw shivered thinking of her new name once she was in her new den. _Heatherpaw she thought WOW. _She had heard her mother talk of wild cats she thought she had remembered the name Tallstar her mother spoke of him quite often. 'Someday maybe my sweet kits I will find away to escape these twolegs and I will take you with me to Tallstar.' She would say every time before she would sing this song to them when they were sleeping 'Listen to the song of the wind on the _heather_. Listen to the melody of the thunder in the _rain_. Listen to the singing of the river on the _rock_s. Listen to the silence of the _dark_ness of the shadows. Someday they will come together to make the sweet sounds of the forest. Listen closely you will hear the song of my voice calling you so come to me and we will be together again.' **

Leafpaw walked in silence with Darkpaw, Firestar had told him to help her find herbs. "Leafpaw?" "Yes Darkpaw?" she answered "Would you teach me of StarClan I know of them but my mom did not explain it well when I was with her." "Of course. You see StarClan send us messages and warnings… " And so they talked while they collected herbs this became what they did with all of their free time… but one day Darkpaw, while they were getting a drink from the clear brook, told Leafpaw something that she knew couldn't be. "Leafpaw?" Darkpaw had said. "Yes?" "I think I love you…" "Bu-but you cant I'm a medicine cat I cant have kits." "I know but that doesn't mean you can't love does it?" "No… I guess not I just can't have kits." "Well do you love me?" Darkpaw asked pleadingly "yes I love you." Leafpaw answered giving his ear a lick. "Well we just won't have kits." Darkpaw said returning the lick happily. Later that day she was checking on Squirreltail's kits in a sing song voice she said that they were healthy. She was singing a song in her head that she had made up about a prophecy she had been sent it was about something good ' leaf and darkness will come together but do not fear we are not mad at the tree that will blossom.' Squirreltail noticed she was happy "who is it?" Squirreltail asked "who is what?" she asked "who is it you love?" **A/N: will Leafpaw tell Squirreltail find out in the next Chap. I have to do homework or Mr. O'keaf will kill me LOL. **


	5. lier and caught

"I'm not in love with anyone." Leafpaw knew she was lying through her teeth. "Fine." Squirreltail said the two sisters stared at each other then Leafpaw left knowing StarClan would be mad medicine cats weren't allowed to lie.

0o0 MEANWHILE 0o0

**_"BOOTS, WHISKERS, FLUFFERS, BULE." _Called Anna her mother said she could go out and look for the missing cats. Her search led her to the forest at the edge of the small town she lived in. she saw a thick bush she found fur on the branches _cat fur_. She kicked her way through the thick gorse bush a large rock stood by the edge with a small cave like cleft. She walked over to it but stepped on a bump. She dug a couple of inches and found the long forgotten collar of her old cat Rusty** **A/N: in case you haven't realized she's in ThunderClan camp. **

**After awhile Anna found another forest "oh I'm never gonna find them BOOTS, FLUFFERS, BLUE, WHISKERS, _RUSTY_." She called. Just then she saw a flash of Flame and blue gray colored fur. It was Rusty with Blue she thought. As she walked home she made mental note to come back to the undiscovered woods.**

Firestar and Rainpaw made their way back to ForestClan camp

"Firestar that was my old twoleg what was she doing here?"

"I don't know wait that was your old twoleg it was mine to. Do you know Smudge?"

"Yes he spoke of a Rusty an awful lot!"

"My kittypet name was Rusty." Firestar thought about what he had seen. Sandstorm was lying next to him in the TallTree "Goodnight Sandstorm I love you."

"Goodnight Firestar I love you too." Then they fell asleep

0o0 MEANWHILE 0o0

"Leafpaw!" Cried the excited voice of Darkpaw

"shhh. You idiot you'll get us caught so shh."

"I love you I'm just excited to see you." Darkpaw said in a Small voice like a scolded kit.

"I know and I love you too but unless we want to get caught keep quite now lets go."

"Where are we going." Asked Darkpaw

"I'm not sure I thought we could walk and talk just wonder around you know sit and watch StarClan." She answered

"I'd love to." And so they turned around to leave

"wait just a second you two are as slippery as adders!" said a voice Leafpaw knew all to well

"Squirreltail please don't tell." Begged Leafpaw

"so this is why you've been so happy you've been sneaking around with Darkpaw."

"We haven't been _sneaking around _as you put it we love each other." Shouted Leafpaw though not loud enough to wake anyone "Yeah well does he know you can't have kits." Retorted Squirreltail

"yes I do know, now can we discuss this calmly." Said Darkpaw

"yes lets." Said three voices

"oh hi." Said Squirreltail, Darkpaw and Leafpaw in unison.


	6. attack?

_This chappie is sad __. Cookies to all who still wait for new chapters! -Xoxo Heather_

As Firestar lead his two daughters, and Darkpaw along with Cinderpelt and Sandstorm and as he looked at her he knew what she would say _Firestar, Darkpaw said he knew she couldn't have kits they must really love each other!_

"So," Firestar growled once they were secluded in a hollow used for training next to the river, "Explain!"

"We love each other." Darkpaw spoke softly.

"And we don't care want you think!" Leafpaw spat._ Where did that come from?_ She thought silently.

"Leafpaw!" gasped Cinderpelt.

"I caught them sneaking out, father." Declared Squirreltail proudly. She twitched as she sensed Leafpaw's surprise and indignity at her sister's pride of betrayal.

"Is this true?" Sandstorm questioned.

"Yes, mother." Leafpaw looked at her paws.

"We will talk about this." Firestar, Cinderpelt, and Sandstorm turned to leave and Leafpaw made to follow her mentor.

"No," Cinderpelt said shaking her head, "not you three."

"Nice," Leafpaw growled at Squirreltail "betray your only sister."

"I betrayed no one! My loyalty is first and foremost to the clan, and if I feel that other cats don't feel the same way-"

"How _dare_ you accuse me."

"I feel it is my duty to report them," She went on as though there had been no interruption. "Or take care of them myself."

"Don't you dare." Darkpaw warned.

"Dare what?" she asked creeping nearer him. "This?"

She jumped at him and knocked him over. Leafpaw watched frozen with horror as Darkpaw hit his head on a large rock, and blood lapped at the muddy shore and mixed into the river.

"No!" she gasped but it was drowned out by the yowl of pain Darkpaw made. She rushed over to him and began lapping furiously at his bloody fur. She listed out herbs and plants that would help him. "A little marigold,"

"Leafpaw." He said weakly.

"And some cobwebs,"

"Leafpaw!"

"That'll fix you right up." She tried to convince herself more than him.

"Leafpaw, it's to late,"

"NO! I won't believe it maybe some poppy seeds for the pain,"

"I'm gone."

"I know but… but I love you." She said resting her head on his cheek.

"I know," he licked her weakly, "and I love you too but it's too late."

"No…" she licked his nose.

"Hey," he said using his last strength, "there's always Silver Pelt."

"Yeah," she said smiling sadly, "there's always Silver Pelt. I'll see you there." She watched quietly as he took his last breath.

"I'll kill you," she turned to Squirreltail, "I'll kill you where you stand!"

"Sister," she sounded genuinely surprised, "I don't get it. He said if I killed him you would be set free."

"Who?"

"Brambleclaw," Leafpaw thought her sister must have gone crazy Brambleclaw was always nice to Darkpaw and his siblings, " he visited me in a dream," Squirrelpaw shook her head looking quite insane and sick.

"Squirrelpaw have you been bitten by any animal lately?" she asked recognizing a symptom of rabies, madness, which was quite common in kittypets.

"A raccoon scratched me we drove one off yesterday." She shook her head looking dizzy.

"Have you seen your kits since then?" Leafpaw persisted.

"No! Whitetail took em when I shased ga rashcoon, shed it'd be good fer her sho prashtice she's gonna kit you shnow." Her speech became slurred.

"Okay, okay." Leafpaw calmed down.

"whosh are ya?" she asked shaking her head and screwing up her eyes. "I don't shnow yous!"

Squirreltail leaped at Leafpaw who tried not to get bit or scratched.

"Pfft," Squirreltail crushed Leafpaw into the mud, "ger off me!"

"I tolds you I don't shnow ya!" she yowled

"HELP!!" Leafpaw yelled but they were to far from camp.

Leafpaw could feel the water lapping at her ears. Her hearing became muffled as they slid in the mud. One thing came to Leafpaw's mind _JUMP!_ And against all instinct she twisted out of her sister's grip and Leafpaw jumped. And she was _free._


End file.
